


From Eden

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Musical Armin, Orphanage AU, Orphans AU, Slight Rebels, singing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door." Levi said softly. </p>
<p>Eren smiled, "Well, are you going to come in or are you really just going to stay there on the floor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

"Maria Youth Orphanage, where children are just waiting to be adopted." 

Eren sighed and looked to the right as Mr Pixis took another photo of the large group of overages youth waiting to be adopted.

"Eren, look over here and smile nicely, you want to get adopted don't you?" Mr Pixis said demonstrating a nice smile. 

Eren looked over to Armin who stood to the far left, Armin gave him a look and shrugged. The answer very well used to be yes. 

"Alright guys!" Mr Pixis clapped, "you all looked sweet and alive, that'll be it." 

Soon everyone left the room and Pixis was left alone to sigh sadly. 

 

"Ay! Piano room?" Reiner shouted. 

"Nah scouts, we called it yesterday." Erwin said with a satisfied grin, 'playfully' turning Reiner's head over and walking past him. 

"Come on, let's just eat, I'm hungry." Sasha says saving a few of them from starting a fight with the senior residents and breaking the awkward silence.

Her boyfriend, Connie, is immediately caught by her suggestion. Sasha is anorexic. "Yeah, come on guys. Lets eat." 

After the twelve friends go to the dining hall, Armin grabs a few extra cups and sits at a table. 

After everyone grabs food, Armin starts hitting the cups and sliding them and hitting them noisily on the table. "I got my ticket for the long way round." 

"Two bottles of whiskey for the way." Sasha sings along. 

"And I sure would like some sweet company." adds Eren.

"But I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?" Mikasa sings, sounding more unhappy than usual. 

In the orphanage, there were 20-30 orphans and five supervisors. There are two floors of the orphanage and four bathrooms. 

11 orphans are what are called the Seniors, who have been living there for a wide range of 5-9 years. (Listed from oldest resident) Erwin, Mike, Nile, Hange, Levi, Isabel, Farlan, Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra.

12 others are the juniors who only recently came into orphan care. Bertolt, Ymir, Reiner, Annie, Marco, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Krista, Connie, Jean, Sasha. The other 7 are children under the age of 10. 

The orphanage isn't rich. There are 12 rooms, a kitchen, 4 bathrooms, a dining hall and a single room with a piano and a couch. 

Eren and Armin share a room, the only two that have to share with one other person. 

Mikasa, Ymir, Krista and Sasha share a room. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie share a room(who got to stay in a boy's room because she screamed when they tried separating her from her brother Reiner). And Jean, Connie, and Marco share a room.

The seniors have take the nice big rooms upstairs. Erwin shares a room with Hanji and Mike. Nile, Eld, Oluo and Gunther share a room. Levi, Farlan and Isabel share a room because Isabel cried when they tried to separate her from her boyfriend and brother. And Petra shares a room downstairs with two younger children.

"Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog in the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, oh good god, let me give you my life." Hange Zoe sang as his close friend Levi dance his fingers around the piano keys. 

"I could not ask you, where you, came from. I could not ask you, and neither could you." Erwin sings softly beside his boyfriend Hange. 

"Honey, just put your, sweet lips on my lips. We could just kiss like real people do." Isabel sings looking up at Farlan and smiling. 

"Lord, I'm spreading like a disease. Lord, I'm all up in your mind. Oh, Lucifer's inside, lucifer's inside." Levi sang darkly.

"Eh, you don't believe in either of those guys though Levi." Oluo points out. 

"So? I needed to take my mind off all your guy's love shit."  

Isabel laughed and sat on Levi, "Don't worry bro, you'll find someone soon who will make you do your own freaky love shit."  

"Hold me fast," Mike sang after a moment of awkward silence. Levi turned and returned his hands to the keys, "Hold me fast, cause I'm a hope-less, wanderer."  

"And I know my weakness," Farlan sings, "know voice. And I'll believe in grace and choice."  

After an hour, Isabel, Eld, Gunther, Mike and Oluo had to leave due to daily chores. Leaving Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Nile, Farlan, and Petra.  

"I'm going for dinner," Petra said, "anyone want me to bring something?"  

Nile got up to help her, Levi wanted water, Farlan wanted a sandwich, Hanji wanted pudding and Erwin didn't want anything. 

Hanji looked at Erwin then Petra, "I'll also get a sandwich please."  

Levi played a soft tune to drone out Hanji whispering softly to Erwin that he had to eat something. Farlan hummed softly.

They were all pretty fucked up in Levi's opinion, which was an honest and truthful opinion. Erwin, was probably depressed, he didn't know for sure about anyone but looking at the symptoms. Erwin is (unofficially) depressed. Hange has (unofficial) bipolar disorder. Mike is mute and has (unofficial) anxiety. Nile has (unofficial) anxiety. Isabel has (unofficial) ADHD. Farlan possibly has (unofficial) PTSD. Levi has (unofficial) PTSD and is (unofficially) depressed. And in all honesty, most of them are probably sociopathic too.

And yeah, they skipped meals sometimes, on bad days. But they weren't often or anything.  

"Come on, babe," Hange whispers, "you gotta eat for the battle." 

"The battle" was a name they came up with. It defined the day they would fight back against the system of adoption. Or finally leave the orphanage, whichever came first. 

Normally Erwin would just smile and nod or sigh or something but today he replied with, "the fight's almost over though anyway."  

 

"Goodnight," Eren called directly across the hall. 

"Shut up, Shadis will hear you." Mikasa said climbing into her bunkbed  

"Night!" Krista replied as Ymir wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. Ymir always slept in Krista's bed only to be woken up by Ms Brzenska telling her to go back to her own bed.  

"Goodnight!" Bertolt called from another room. His call is followed by his boyfriend who is probably laying with him too (the bedroom doors usually stay open until the supervisors peek into the rooms, make sure everything's alright and everyone's in their own bed and close the door at 10:30), "night guys."  

"Goodnight."  

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

"Just close your eyes." Krista sings. 

"The sun is going down." continues Ymir. 

"You'll be alright." Connie sings staring up at the door thinking of his girlfriend. 

"No one can hurt you now." Annie sings.  

"Come morning light," Armin smiles sadly. 

"You and I will be safe," Eren sings. 

Mikasa sighs, "and"  

"sound." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order of appearance:
> 
> • Cups (When I'm Gone) -Anna Kendrick  
> • Take Me To Church -Hozier   
> • Like Real People Do -Hozier   
> • Did You Hear The Rain -George Ezra  
> • Hopeless Wanderer -Mumford & Sons   
> • Babel - Mumford & Sons  
> •Safe And Sound -Taylor Swift


End file.
